Technical Field
The present invention relates to a measuring instrument provided with an operating part that is operated by a finger of a user.
Background Art
Conventionally, as a measuring instrument provided with an operating part that is operated by a finger of a user, a vernier caliper and a micrometer, or the like, are known. For example, when measuring the dimensions or the like of an object to be measured by means of a vernier caliper, a user puts his/her finger on an operating part of a slider, slides the slider by pushing or pulling the operating part, and abuts against measurement jaws between measurement sites of the object to be measured. Therefore, there is a disadvantage to the effect that variations in pressing force (measuring pressure) with respect to the object to be measured are likely to occur, and consequently errors in measurement values are also likely to occur.
Hence, as an example of a vernier caliper (measuring instrument) provided with a mechanism for stabilizing measuring pressure, those described in JP09-049721A and JP2000-155001A are proposed. The vernier calipers described in such documents are provided, separately from the slider, with a second slider that is slidable along a main scale and that is connected to the slider by means of a spring. By operating this second slider with a finger, an operating force, which is adjusted via the spring, is applied to the slider. The vernier caliper described in JP2000-155001A is provided with a lock mechanism that locks the movement of the second slider with respect to a main scale. It is attempted for measuring pressure to be stabilized by preventing a force that exceeds a predetermined operating force from being transmitted to the slider.